


loves me like I'm brand new

by fallfrovmgrace



Series: i love you (kaylor one shots) [3]
Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F, the call it what you want one shot that no one needed lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallfrovmgrace/pseuds/fallfrovmgrace
Summary: One shot inspired by the song Call It What You Want, where Taylor and Karlie decide to run away together in early 2017.





	loves me like I'm brand new

"Do you think that fishes can pee?"

Her crystal clear laugh filled the walls of your bedroom, the bare, creamy skin of her collarbones vibrating underneath your right cheek. "Did you just ask me that? After what we just did?" she giggled, the thin arm around your naked torso holding you just a litte bit tighter. You breathed in the flowery scent of her shampoo while you mindlessly traced tiny circles against her abs. You loved nights like these; where you make love to each other until you're too tired to keep going, where you lay down and entangle your limbs until you can hardly tell where your body begins and where hers ends.

"I'm sorry," you whispered against her neck, your breath tickling the tiny hairs behind her ear. "Did I ruin the mood for tonight?" you joked teasingly, placing your lips over her earlobe before gently biting it. She shuddered lightly, and if you weren't so pressed against her you wouldn't have noticed the little tremors that made her whole body tremble.

"Baby," her voice is so soothing that you could almost fall asleep. You placed the weight of your body onto your right elbow, finally able to look down at your girlfriend. She stroked the tips of your slightly curly blonde hair as they fell onto your chest, and you brushed your left hand against her right cheek, your thumb touching her forehead lightly. "I love you," if your faces weren't so close you probably wouldn't have heard such a soft whisper of a delicate admission.

"I love you, too, Karlie," you said lovingly, smiling at the way her dimples carved her cheeks into the most beautiful grin you've ever seen, the same one that you've fallen in love with years and years ago. It almost felt surreal to have someone like her, someone like Karlie, into your life. Her sunshine personality flooded your darkest days just in time, halting the bitter ones and instead filling them with those sweet smiles of hers. You were so grateful; for being so lucky, for Karlie, who was still being a costant in your life and not just a temporary wagon in the tumultuous train that was your life, despite all the rumors and the whispers that were being yelled behind your backs. When you met her that cold November night, you never imagined she would stay by your side no matter what. Yet, here you are, three years later, same month but different dynamic. After the earthquake that took place in your life this summer, you were sure she would have left you. How could someone so perfect, so down to earth, be with someone who people called liar, snake, _fake?_

You heard the faint sound of a whisper fill the darkness of your room and as the moonlight filtering through the window lit up the green jade of Karlie's eyes, you realized that it was you who broke the silence, but filled it up with hopeful promises. "Would you run away with me?"

A wholehearted giggle was about to bubble out of her mouth, but when she realized how serious and filled with optimism your voice actually was, the corners of her lips immediately stilled. Millions of emotions flashed in the depths of her eyes, as the hand that was brushing your hair came up to cup your left cheek and pulled you in closer. She didn't kiss you right away; Karlie softly nuzzled her nose against yours, spreading the warmth that was flooding inside your stomach, filling it with thousands of blue butterflies. She placed her lips against yours, applying slight pressure, before breaking the kiss due to the tiny smile forming on her lips.

You held your breath, and then, came the answer,

"Yes,"  
  


 

\---------------------------------------------------------------  
  


 

 

"You never answered my question,"

"What question?"

You halted your walk. "Remember that time we had an amazing sex and afterwards I ruined the mood by asking you if pishes can pee? Yeah, that question," you said in a monotone.

Her laugh echoed throughout the whole woods and you swore you felt your heart begin to float towards the sky at the sweet and crystal clear sound. You smiled, asking again, "So?"

"Do I look like an encyclopedia to you? I don't know!" she giggled. "Maybe they can, maybe they can not. Either way, their pee will surely get lost in the sea so we'll never know."

"Ew, that's disgusting," you said, scrunching up your face at the repugnant image at the forefront of your mind. You snapped a photo of the graveled path with your digital camera while your girlfriend spoke.

"Drama Queen," she whispered mockingly. You distanced the camera from your right eye to stare at her back with a shocked expression.

"Take it back," you threatened her, moving closer to her as you tried to be as intimidating as possible. She laughed lightly but bit her lip in order to contain her megawatt smile, the one that always made your stomach flip inside your abdomen. "Karlie. Take it back."

"Or else? What will you do?" she challenged you, spinning around suddenly and wrapping her arms around your waist quickly. You gasped at the sudden contact and rested your hands onto her firm forearms.

"I'll..."

She waited for a witty response that never came and grinned amused.

"That's right," she said triumphantly.

"Stop! You're mean!" you lightly slapped her arm but she didn't even flinch at the contact. Instead, she placed her forehead against yours and closed her eyes blissfully, a content smile playing at her lips.

"You're cute when you're angry," she teased. You got lost in the moment, too unfocused to properly reply to her, and gazed at her soft features that were currently so close to you that you could count all the freckles adorning her cheek. It was just you and her in that moment, with the Big Sur serving as the background; the birds chirping, the cool morning air of the first days of March. The smell of wood and moss filling your senses.

This was what you've always wanted. Being here, with your girlfriend, her arms holding you tightly and securely against her fit body. It was almost too perfect and too good to be true after last year. It had been hard, sleepless nights were often spent reading comments that haters were throwing your way, but Karlie made it all better. She always did.

"Karlie?"

"Hm?"

She stayed still and you waited for her to open her eyes in order to properly tell her what you were feeling, although it was a sentiment you've said to each other countless times before.

"What is it?" she said, finally unveiling her jade green eyes to you.

You felt breathless when you said, "I love you, Karlie."

She looked a little confused at the sudden declaration of love, although a tiny and sweet smile lit up her angelic features. She kissed the tip of your nose before overlapping her lips with yours in a gentle peck.

"I love you, too, Taylor," she mumbled against the soft skin of your mouth. "I love you more than everything, baby."  
  


 

 

\-------------------------------------  
  


 

 

The way she pressed your body against the oakwood door of the warm cabin made your stomach growl with an unbearable desire and longing. Her kissing you so fiercely, one hand tugging at your blonde mane and the other traling up beneath your sweatshirt wasn't helping, either.

Her skilled tongue traced the roof of your mouth, the sound of your strangled moan filling the small and cozy cottage along with the echoing thunder that made the sky tremble above you. It was late at night, you and Karlie had just returned from a restaurant situated just outside Big Sur and the tension between you has been there since you've caught her staring at your prominent cleavage. You had smirked, dragging the side of your ankle along her calf, catching her by surprise. She had wanted to skip dessert, and you had to suppress a light moan when, just when she had paid the check, her hand had grazed your bottom with a feather like touch, barely there. That time, though, she was the one smirking while you hurried towards the car waiting outside just for you.

"God," she breathed against your mouth, kissing you harder. "I want you so much right now,"

You agreed by pushing your front against hers, evoking a light groan from the other girl. The model bit your bottom lip, tugging at it gently but in a teasing manner, as you finally had a chance to catch your breath. The rustic smell of rain and wood filled your nostrils, while she played with the hem of your little black dress, one of her legs pressed between yours.

You wrapped yourself around her lanky body while she hoisted you in the air and carried you towards the large bed, gently laying you down against the dark sheets. Her features lit up under the lightning that struck outside your cabin, giving you the perfect view of her blown pupils and dark jade green eyes filled with nothing but love and pining.

She leaned down, kissing you softly but passionately as she pinned your hands above your head and interlocked her fingers with yours. She straddled your waist, the movement causing a tingling friction on both of your bodies as you involuntary bucked your hips upwards. You moaned in her ear as she trailed her lips down your neck, leaving a wet and sticky sensation behind her path. She reached your exposed collarbones, sucking the skin before biting it gently, probably forming a hickey there. You stared at the ceiling as she whispered, "Keep your hands still," against your chest. She straightened her body in order to lift her dress above her head, letting it fall beside the bed while you stared up at her with hooded eyes. Karlie's lips twitched upwards in an evil smirk, her hands beginning to tug at the hem of your own dress. Once that piece of clothing was keeping company to the other one, leaving both of you in your underwear, you shivered when the cool air in the bedroom grazed your breasts.

"Ah, Karlie," you whimpered, as your girlfriend placed her hands on your chest and started moving her hips forwards and backwards in a slow and cruel teasing manner. You closed your eyes, letting your head roll backwards as you enjoyed the feeling of Karlie panting on top of you. You both jolted when a sudden thunder boomed throughout the cottage, rendering the friction even more sweet than before.

You gripped the headboard above your head as Karlie lifted her legs from your body so as to discard your underwear as well as her own. She leaned down once again, kissing you fiercely and sloppily while she pushed one of her thighs in between yours. She grinded your bodies at the tempo of your rapid heartbeats and you were left breathless at the crippling tension building inside of your stomach. Your gasps and moans sounded throughout the chamber as Karlie nipped and sucked at your neck as soon as she noticed that you weren't going to keep on kissing her. "Don't stop, please," you whimpered against the side of her head, pushing your thigh more into her intimate part; this action earned you a loud moan as well as a harsh curse from the model.

Not being able to keep your hands to yourself anymore, you wrapped your arms around her neck and rolled around on the bed, now sitting on top of her. When she tried to sit up and kiss you, you pushed her back down against the sheets, your grinding being a little more fiercer than hers, as she let out a surprised moan at the change of pace. "You're so good," she whispered, placing her hands onto your hips to guide you and assure herself that you wouldn't stop anytime soon.

In the meantime, you played with her breasts, teasing her rosy and erect nipples by pinching them lightly. You interrupted her pleading moans with your mouth, kissing her passionately while silently trailing your index finger down her heaving abdomen. You inserted it inside her dripping entrance, Karlie throwing her head back as she dragged her nails along your lower back, scratching it. Being squished between your bodies, the back of your hand rubbed against your wet folds, and the continuous stimulation that was your hips rolling back and forth didn't help as you bit your bottom lip in order to at least contain your moans to yourself.

"Oh God, Taylor," she moaned, shutting her eyes. "Baby, I'm so fucking close, please," she cursed.

You whimpered at the sight before your eyes; your gorgeous girlfriend, lying down beneath you as she came undone at the same time you moaned loudly, signaling your own climax. You slowed down your pace, and when you pulled your fingers out of her, you laid beside her heaving body. You both stayed silent, enjoying the comfort that the sound of your heavy breath and soft rain mixed together provided to you.

"That was so fucking intense," she said after a while. She turned towards you, and with blushing cheeks and an embarrassed chuckle admitted, "I'm such a bottom for you,"

You laughed loudly at the confession, hugging her tightly with one arm around her abdomen. "You _are_ a bottom. It's as simple as that,"

"I wouldn't say that when last night exists," she answered wittily. You blushed deeply, your cheeks feeling hot within the cold of the room as you remembered the events which took place last night. You had been needy, aroused and you had been worked up since the shower you had taken together the morning before. Of _course_ last night involved some pleading from your part.

"Alright, it's time to go to bed," you giggled while she laughed wholeheartedly at your embarrassment. "Goodnight, Kar. I love you,"

"Goodnight to you too, Taylor. I love you more."  
  


 

 

\-----------------------------------------  
  


 

 

"Whose idea was this?"

"Mine,"

"And who is complaining about the cold?"

"Me,"

You pouted at her _I told you so_ expression, as you crossed your arms over your chest so as to protect yourself from the cold of the early morning. After all, even though Big Sur was in California, it was still cold this early in the morning. Karlie walked in your direction with a lopsided grin, her hands immediately gripping your hips and pulling you in. "Are you really that cold?" she asked quietly and sweetly, her jade green eyes sparkling under the blankets of rays coming from the sun above you. It was about to set, the sky turning a light orange mixed with a glimpse of red.

You nodded, shivering when a particularly cold breeze brushed against the back of your neck. She giggled, kissing your cheek and forehead before embracing you in her arms, a blanket of warmth surrounding you immediately as you drowned in her sweet scent that consisted of solely pine, spring, and home. You mumbled unintelligible words against her jaw, your nose brushing against the side of her chin as you nestled your head against the crook of her neck. She pecked the crown of your head, holding you a little bit tighter when the wind whistled just for you and the birds started chirping a happy melody.

In that moment,

you felt content.

This was happiness. This was what you were waiting for for your whole life. Having Karlie here, by your side, was a privilege that you've taken for granted until now. She was the love of your life, you've always known that, but you never realized it until this whole week you've spent with her and her only. With your eyes closed and her arms around you, you could get lost in this moment. You could pretend that everything was alright and that nothing in the world could have stopped you from being with Karlie.

"Let's build a fire," she suddenly affirmed, slightly pulling away from the embrace in order to look down at your eyes. "Actually, stay here,"

She broke the hug just for you to feel cold all over again. You watched her walk around with an amused look on your face, her features actually serious as she searched for sticks and dry wood so as to really build a fire. Here. In the middle of a hike. There weren't a lot of trees around here, so it wasn't technically illegal to build a fire here, however you still worried because neither one of you knew how to build one.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" you asked once, ten minutes later, she returned with a few small logs and some sticks sitting atop of them in her arms.

"It _has_ to work, otherwise you will die of hypothermia," she joked, chuckling quietly when she heard you sigh. You followed her as she placed the necessities beside a slightly larger and longer log, sitting in the middle of it in order to start her procedure.

"Do you need help?" you asked with a laugh.

"No! Sit here and just...don't laugh," she replied with a breathy giggle. You did as she told you and sat yourself beside her body, your shoulders brushing briefly as you were pulled in by her natural warmth. "Okay, let's do this,"

For the next fifteen minutes, you silently watched her as she built a fire just to keep you warm, and once she succeeded in her task, a shy but fierce orange light coming from the firewood, more warmth embraced your cold body as you finally felt at ease.

The sun had left to hide behind the hills and you placed your head against her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around the small of your back. "Thank you," you said softly, smelling the sweet scent of her perfume and shampoo. She kissed your temple as a reply, a quiet declaration of love whispered against your forehead as you closed your eyes.

 

In that moment, you realized that there was nothing better than being held by the love of your life, as the starry sky smiled down at you from above.


End file.
